A Holiday
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: “You look like a holiday,” he said quietly, scuffing his black boots in the snow. “You’re radiant and comforting, and you’re home to me. You’re lovely and something I’ll forever look forward to.” [JamesLily oneshot]


_**A Holiday**_

You're not quite sure when you fell in love with him, but you know without a doubt when you realized it. It was a simple December day, and the two of you were walking through the snow, hand in hand. It was the most peaceful moment of your life, and he made you feel beautiful.

"You look like a holiday," he said quietly, turning to look straight into your eyes. Your heart skipped, and you remembered the only other time he'd ever said that to you; it had been six years ago, and he'd been mocking your green eyes and red hair. This time, you knew it held an entirely different meaning.

"You're radiant and comforting, and you're home to me," he went on, scuffing his black boots in the snow. "You're lovely and something I'll forever look forward to."

You couldn't help smiling, gently pulling on his left hand as you continued walking. There was silence for a moment as you collected your thoughts, but your voice was steady and sincere when you finally spoke.

"You're everything to me," you said to him, your whole body flushing with happiness as you saw the brilliant smile flash across his face. "You're warm mugs of hot chocolate by the fire and you're comforting smiles on the worst of days."

He seemed to hum with energy and with something unidentifiable, though it was so incredibly _him_ that it made you smile wider.

"You're everything I've always admired, and you're everything I'll always want to be," he said, as you stopped to look out at the frozen lake. "You're dazzling, and I love you."

Your fingers were locked in wool mittens, but you ran them across his cheek anyway. There was something so tender in his words it made you want to cry, but your eyes were only glistening as you smiled back at him.

"You're magnificent, and I love you too," you whispered to him, and the look of absolute delight that graced his features in that moment is something you'll never forget.

You're not quite sure when you fell in love with him, but you're beginning to think that may be a good thing. Sometimes you spend hours just sitting, looking out a window but only seeing memories of your past. And as you sit there, trying to decide when it was you fell in love, all you can think is just how lucky you are, and how beautiful he made that June night.

"It's a bit chilly out now, I hadn't reckoned it'd get quite so cold, I can go get you a sweater from the castle, or a blanket—" he was rambling, and as soon as he realized it he slowed, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's nothing," you said quietly, pulling on the sleeves of your shirt as you looked over at him. He was standing a bit away from you now, and was more nervous than you'd ever seen him before. It was hard for you to figure why.

"Is it graduation that's got you in such a fuss? The summer, and the fact that we'll be separated soon?" you asked gently, your voice barely above a whisper. He ran his right hand through his hair distractedly just then, and you smiled to yourself at seeing the old habit he'd tried so hard to dispel.

"I—well, no, that's not quite it. You see, the thing is…" he was pacing now, his gaze alternating between you and the grass. "The thing is…" he stopped pacing, and walked straight up to you. He dropped down to one knee, and as he fumbled in his pocket and drew out a small black box you could've sworn your heart stopped. "I'm madly, desperately in love with you, and I don't think I can spend even one week apart from you, never mind a summer, never mind a lifetime. You're the only one I'll want to be with ever again, and I reckon—I hope, oh _God_ I hope—you feel the same way. So what I'm saying—what I'm asking, really—is…Will you marry me?" He snapped the box open, keeping his eyes locked on yours.

You whispered his name and began nodding your head repeatedly, unable to form true words, and as he jumped up and laughed out loud in happiness, you noticed the tears clouding your vision. He picked you up off the ground and swung you around in his arms, and you shut your eyes tight as you held on to his shoulders, relishing in the pure and true love between you.

You're not quite sure when you fell in love with him, but as you stand in front of the full length mirror, smoothing the invisible wrinkles in your wedding dress, you decide it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter when, or why, or even how you fell in love with him; all that matters is you did.

All that matters is that he found his holiday in you, and you found your everything in him.

* * *

A/N: You took the time to read this, I'd really appreciate it if you took another minute to review, and let me know what you thought. Thanks! 


End file.
